devilmanfandomcom-20200225-history
Jun Fudo
Jun Fudo is the main protagonist of the manga series Devilman Lady. She is sent to work alongside Lan Asuka to hunt down rogue Devilbeasts and either kill them or try to rehabilitate them. At the end of the manga, Jun is revealed to be half of Satan, with Lan being the other half. Appearance Jun was a young woman in her early twenties. In her human form, she has long black (or dark brown depending on the artwork) hair and brown eyes. As Devilman Lady, she becomes taller with eyes that vary from being brown, blue, or red depending on the artwork. She resembles the Devilman form of Akira, but her skin is pale and has hair growing over her shoulders, forearms, lower legs, and genitals. Most of the hair on her head turns into large bat-like wings and a pair of antenna. She also had a thin spade-tipped tail. Personality When Jun was introduced, she was a sophisticated and good-natured person who always looked out for others. When she was younger, Jun was very competitive, which was a sign of her status as a Devilman. Jun always loved sports but stops whenever she hit a wall such as when she could never overcome Aoi. After her first transformation into Devilman Lady, she starts to become more aggressive and instinctive, attacking most enemies on sight with little mercy. However thanks to the enzymes Jun received throughout her childhood, she is able to keep her sentience and sense of right and wrong. This does not mean that she has no violent and even lustful tendencies. Without help, she would angrily shout at someone when she was in a self-induced mood and even had sex with an unconscious Devil Beast that she did not particularly enjoy. It was only after her encounters with Akira Fudo that Jun is able to control her power without fully succumbing to the added temptations. Jun had a strained relationship with her parents, having lived apart from them for the latter half of her life, but still loved them. She loves her brother, Hikaru and took care of him while their parents were away until he left for university. Jun has a rather complex relationship with Lan Asuka as they do not always see eye-to-eye but work together. While Lan is more aggressive in her role against the Devil Beasts and tries to get Jun to do the same, Jun tries her best to rehabilitate them. Jun's abilities have surprised even Lan with results that not even she expects. Jun is a little creeped out from Lan's attraction to her but considers her to be her best friend in the field. Upon finding out that she and Lan are half-siblings, Jun accepts her like family. Jun was more than surprised when Lan was revealed to be a man and had sex with her, making a fetus that was later taken over by Akira Fudo. At the end of the series, Lan and Jun merge together to become Satan again. Jun and Aoi Kurosaki were initially rivals. When Jun tried to apply for the Olympics, she always came behind Aoi. Aoi, however, was in love with Jun and only wanted to get her attention. Even after Aoi's Devilbeast powers surfaced, Jun tried to help Aoi and managed to destroy the Devilbeast after Aoi separated from it. However, the encounter with Aoi made Jun a little fearful of her, especially when Aoi displayed lustful feelings towards Jun as a Devilman. When Aoi attempted to rape Jun and kill Asuka near the end of the manga, Jun was forced to kill her as Aoi pronounced her feelings for her. Jun met Akira when she fell into Hell, with Akira showing Jun how Hell works and protecting her from threats while showing her the way back home. Jun quickly falls in love with Akira and even makes love to him in mid-flight during their travels. Even after Jun left Hell and forgot Akira's name she never forgot the love she had for him, remaining loyal to him even when other people tried to pursue her. Jun's devotion to Akira had Jun design the Devilman Ghost suit for Akira to use, correctly believing the Devilman mask was how Akira tried to communicate with her. At the end of the manga, Jun meets Akira after giving birth to a child that Lan had Akira's spirit take over and tearfully said goodbye to him as she and Lan became Satan. With this revelation, it is unknown if Jun's feelings for Akira were her own or simply inheritance from Satan. Powers and Abilities Human Condition Before her transformation Jun was an Olympic level swimmer and a highly skilled athlete, excelling at many physical activities and sports. She was rather intelligent, getting good grades in school and processing the correct kind of information for certain cases. Devilman Form As Devilman Lady, Jun has far fewer powers than her male counterpart Akira; however, she is able to make up for this due to her incredible agility, speed, and strength that allow her leap at great bounds and has deadly claws which she could use to rip apart flesh. Jun retains her intelligence in this form allowing her to better adapt to a situation than most other Devilbeasts or Devilmen. The wings on her head allow Jun to slow her falls as well as offer some form of controlled free fall. During her time in Hell, Jun is able to influence her abilities and powers shown by shooting bullets of energy at opponents. Jun had not brought back all of her abilities after escaping Hell but she became able to sprout a massive pair of wings that allow her to fly and she can retract them at any time she wanted. She is also able to grow to a gigantic size comparable in height to Demon Lord Dante. History Lady Awakens Jun is first introduced sleeping late at night, where she is shown having a nightmare about a mysterious woman dressed in swimming gear. She suddenly awakens to find herself sweating and goes to take a shower. As she does so, however, she is watched by another mysterious woman through a window. Later on in the morning, she arrives at her school and is asked by her co-worker Mr. Okawa to take the school's tennis team up into the mountains to train. After arriving and setting up camp, one of the girls notices several men attending the cabin. Jun realizes that they were all students from the Greater East Asian College and warns the kids to avoid them, knowing the dangerous rumors that related to the college. Unfortunately, later on that night, the said students confront Jun and several of her students and after a while start to pursuing them before becoming monsters. The situation is watched by a mysterious blonde woman. Horrified by the sight Jun sees before her, she doesn't notice one of the creatures set down behind her until it grabs and throws her against a wall. It sets down on her and begins to rape her. However, Jun begins to hear a voice in her head telling her to release herself. At that moment, her body begins to change, gaining bat wing-like ears, black fur across her body, and a long, spaded tail. She then stabs her tail through the eye of the creature before decapitating it completely. The other creatures notice this and a bloody battle breaks out, with Jun killing all the beasts. A little while later, several armed soldiers come bursting in through the door, only to find Jun sitting against the stairs with the injured girls in her lap, unconscious. Behind them enters the strange blonde woman, who walks over to Jun as the soldiers survey the scene. She tells her what had happened to her and how the monsters came to be, and that her name was Lan Asuka, an agent for the Human Alliance. The next morning, Jun is shown at the bedside of one of the students who was attacked. At first, the girl has a fit once she saw her, but her parents soon calm her down and tell her Jun rescued her and the other girls. Outside, Jun is greeted by Lan, who informs her that all the students have been given a false cover story by the H.A, although it is revealed that Jun is more worried about whether or not she would transform again. Lan tells her that she should go ahead and transform, only deepening Jun's worry. Revelation Back at her home, Hikaru tries to comfort his sister, saying that the number of people she saved was incredible before he leaves for a friends house. This, however, leaves Jun feeling somewhat guilty about lying to him. Almost as soon as he leaves, Lan enters. Jun is shocked at her sudden appearance, with Lan telling her that she owned the apartment next door with a secret passage connecting them to her room. Lan informs her that someone is waiting for her next door. Despite being apprehensive at first, Jun goes to see, only find out that it was her father, Masato Fudo. Jun was very upset that her transformation into a demon was because of her father, causing her to transform right in front of him until she was calmed down. Masato explains to Jun about how the signs of her being a Devilman were evident at an early age, so he and his wife had prepared special enzymes for her that she was secretly given. Masato and Lan go further by stating that the students-turned-monsters she saw the previous night were Devil Beasts, mutated humans that have lost their will to the Devilbeast Syndrome. After further explanations, they declare the need for Jun as the "Devilman Lady" to fight against these threats, lest the Devil Beasts rampage threaten all of Japan, if not the world. Jun accepts but worries about what might happen to her mind and soul as well as those around her, should she agree to continue fighting. Initial Missions During her first missions, Jun is pitted against a multitude of Devil Beasts that have been hiding in human society, including a co-worker who was trafficking female students, an idol and her mother, and her childhood rival, Aoi Kurosaki. Jun is forced to fight them all as the Devilman Lady, each encounter ending with consequences that affect her originally calm demeanor. Time with Lan also affects Jun's psyche as she wants to know more about her while growing dependent on her such as during the battle with the vampire village. As the attacks become vicious, particularly with a girl named Akemi, Jun begins to doubt herself, only for the child to be killed by Asuka's guard, Liger. She also meets the investigator Seiji Hayami, whom she shares her secret with. Before the Fall With Jun's jobs becoming more and more severe and Jun becoming more vicious, matters only get more complicated. When one of her students is revealed to be a squid-like Devil Beast, Jun decides to retire from her teaching job while confronting the Devil Beast in a final showdown. Jun receives another assignment to infiltrate the Grumech Embassy due to suspicious activity. With help from Seiji, who provides Jun with information about the country's religion as well as a place to stay, Jun attempts to keep a low profile so that she is not compromised. She spots a man that no one else could see during this time. Unfortunately, at a dinner with the royal family, Seiji was killed and Jun is drugged, preventing her from using her powers. Jun was then put through trials for a ritual to bring out their god Vlava. Jun was cleansed by the leader's wife and her aids before being viciously raped by the embassy's male employees one after the other until the leader himself was overtaken by Vlava. Jun was chained to a cross as a sacrifice for Vlava, who attempted to rape and eat her. However, a gate to Hell was opened, causing Vlava, his followers, and Jun to fall in. Match Made in Hell As Jun fell, she saw visions of a battle between demons and similar creatures as well as a figure that looked like her. Upon touching the ground, Jun was freed from the cross and encounters the man she saw in the embassy and the visions. The man named Akira, revealed to be a Devilman himself, explained that what Jun saw were visions of a past that no longer exists. He directs her to a spring where Jun washes off while spotting a small turtle. Akira crushes the turtle, revealing that it was his old enemy Jinmen in a different form. Jun confesses how she wants to go home, with Akira confirming that is possible but they would have to go through the many stages of Hell. Jun accepts and Akira agrees to act as her guide and assist her in the fights ahead. During the trip, they encounter enemies such as Sirene and Kaim. During these scuffles, Jun encounters Vlava and his army. With Jun still traumatized from being raped, she was easily captured and held hostage. With Akira still busy, he told Jun to fight back, the environment of Hell able to bring her thoughts and abilities into reality. With this, Jun was able to escape capture and rejoin Akira in flight. During their descent, Jun asks Akira to help her forget her trauma caused by the embassy and they end up making love in mid-flight. Continuing their descent, they encounter beings including Charon, Cerberus, and even the Titans. Narrowly avoiding them all, they reach the lowest point of Hell, the frozen sector. Akira instructs Jun to materialize clothes to keep herself warm. This sector was supposed to be the home Satan and the Demon King, but only the body of the Demon King is present, with Satan nowhere to be found. Jun listens to Akira's past with Satan as he leads her back to her world, but is unable to complete the journey with her. With this, Jun vows never to forget about Akira. Readjustment Upon coming back to the living world, Jun notices that some things have changed, including that the Grumech Embassy does not exist and Seiji is still alive. Jun remembers what Akira told her, that his world no longer exists, much like how the events that caused Jun's fall into Hell never took place. With Jun back, she serves as a leader and mentor to a few Devilmen recruited by H.A. to fight Devil Beasts, having started to become more human. Jun also designed a costume to remain in contact with Akira after she began to forget his name. Akira, using this Devilman Ghost costume, in turn, protected Jun from Devil Beasts that would use sneak attacks on her. Jun's relationships with others become rocky at best. Aoi, having joined as Devilman Noir, begins to have lustful episodes that Jun has to push away from. Asuka soon becomes the only person that Jun can have any peaceful conversations with. Revelations Time begins to move on, especially as the Devil Beasts begin to be organized by the Cult of Dante. Jun is tasked with finding and defeating them while dealing with other problems, including a hunter who tracks and kills Devil Beasts and Devilmen, but winds up killing himself as he became a Devil Beast. Jun learns from her mother that Asuka is actually her older half-sister from her mother's previous marriage and lovingly embraces her, unaware that Asuka had just killed their mother with her telekinesis. Jun prepares for battle with the Cult of Dante, wearing battle armor and commanding an army against the church. However, she was vastly overpowered by Judah Hiroka and his contemporary, Maria. Half of Jun's Devilmen joined the enemy side due to this. Jun, cornered, regains the ability to assume a giant form and escapes their grasp. Back at H.A. headquarters, the Demon King's arrival causes a massive influx of demons, including a man who had his Devil Beast factor awaken at the same time demons possessed him. Jun manages to calm everyone down and suggests taking some measures to handle the crisis. In their room, Asuka attempts to court Jun, with Jun herself beginning to have similar feelings towards her as she did for Akira. Aoi, as Devilman Noir, however, intervenes, attempting to rape Jun and kill Asuka. With no choice, Jun is forced to kill Noir as the Devilman Lady. Falling to the ground, Aoi professes her love to Jun, causing Jun to flinch. Asuka, however, informs Jun that Aoi's love was selfish and objectifying, not real love at all. Reunion With events escalating, Jun goes back to her apartment, only to be confronted by Asuka, now possessing a male body. Asuka seduces Jun and proceeds to impregnate her. Immediately afterward, Jun was rushed to H.A.'s emergency medical facility with her fetus growing at a rapid rate. Jun is forced to give birth as Lady in her giant state for both her and the offspring to survive. To Jun's astonishment, the spawn had taken the form of Akira Fudo. Jun is confronted by Asuka again, this time with the company of Demons including Psycho Jenny, who awakens Jun's hidden memories. Jun fuses together with Asuka becoming Satan upon sadly realizing she was the fallen angel's other half. Trivia *Jun's devil design, while inspired by Devilman is also said to have taken some inspiration from the heroine of a previous Go Nagai collaboration series Hannape Bazooka. *Her human design also appears to strongly resemble that of Medusa Gorgon from Demon Lord Dante, who, interestingly, makes a cameo in Devilman Lady. *In Devilman Grimoire, a teacher named Jun appears, sharing many physical similarities to Fudo. Gallery 002 (2).jpg|Jun in-front of a religious statue 076 (2).jpg|Jun arms herself against intruders 077 (2).jpg|Jun senses danger 084 (2).jpg|Jun encounters her first Devilbeast 109 (2).jpg|Jun as Devilman Lady for the first time 110 (2).jpg|Jun in "Flight" 111 (2).jpg Junn.png|Underwater battle Category:Manga charecters Category:Devilman Lady (Manga) Category:H.A Category:Characters Category:Angels Category:Devilman Lady (Manga) Characters